The subunits of lipophosphonoglycan, a major constituent of the Acanthamoeba plasma membrane, will be separated by dodecyl sulfate polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and their compositions determined in comparison to the starting material. Structural studies will be initiated on the separated chains.